Lures, sinkers and other fishing articles are typically carried in a tackle box which may have several trays as well as the main box area for storage of various items. During fishing at night or at other times when the ambient light is inadequate, it is necessary for an artificial light to be used to locate desired articles in the tackle box, to bait hooks, and to carry out other activities. Normally, a flashlight is used. However, the work that must be performed often requires both hands. Consequently, the flashlight must be held in the mouth, held under one arm, laid down, or used in some other awkward way making it difficult to maintain the light aimed at the proper location. It is thus frequently difficult to provide proper lighting for the types of things that are involved in fishing at night.